I Don't Love You
by Cho Minseo
Summary: Kesalahan Sehun di masa lalu membuat hubungan pertemanannya dengan Jongin merenggang. Dua tahun lebih, mereka saling menjauh. Tiba-tiba kejadian tak terduga membuat mereka tinggal bersama. Bagaimana cara Sehun mendapatkan maaf dari Jongin? Bisakah Jongin memaafkan kesalahan Sehun? Kaihun with Chanbaek. BXB. Yaoi. CHAP 2 UP
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Love You**

 **Kim Jongin & Oh Sehun**

 **With ChanBaek**

 **Summary:**

 **Kesalahan Sehun di masa lalu membuat hubungan pertemanannya dengan Jongin merenggang. Dua tahun lebih, mereka saling menjauh. Tiba-tiba kejadian tak terduga membuat mereka tinggal bersama. Bagaimana cara Sehun mendapatkan maaf dari Jongin? Bisakah Jongin memaafkan kesalahan Sehun?**

 **Rate: T tapi sewaktu-waktu bisa brubah M**

 **Warning:**

 **Seperti biasa, ceritaku yang gg pernah nyambung dengan judul dan** _ **summary**_ **nya, cerita pasaran, kalimat berbelit-belit, aneh, absurd, sejenisnya..**

 **~Happy Reading!~**

Tidak biasanya kedua orang tua Sehun ada di rumah ketika dirinya pulang dari sekolah. Terbiasa di tinggal sendirian di rumah membuat ia acuh ketika menemui keberadaan mereka di rumah. Ayolah, ia bukan anak durhaka hanya karena tidak menyapa mereka, ia hanya merasa lelah karena percuma menyapa mereka kalau ujung-ujungnya hanya dianggap angin lewat.

"Sehun, di mana sopan santunmu terhadap orang tua?" Sindir ayah Sehun melihat ia yang melewati ruang keluarga begitu saja.

Menyapa tidak dianggap, tidak menyapa dikatakan tidak punya sopan. Sehun lelah dengan orang tuanya, semua yang ia lakukan selalu salah di mata orang tuanya. Berbalik dan berjalan ke samping sofa yang diduduki oleh kedua orang tuanya, membungkukkan tubuhnya sebentar, "Selamat datang di rumah kembali, _Appa_ , _Eomma_. Sehun ke kamar dahulu, selamat malam."

"Dari mana saja, kau? Kenapa baru pulang sekarang?" Ayah Sehun sambil meletakkan cangkir teh di meja.

 _Dan apa pedulimu, kalau aku pulang malam, bahkan selama ini aku tak pulang ke rumah, kau tak pernah mencariku, kenapa sekarang bertingkah sok peduli?_ Menghela nafas, "Ada tambahan jam pelajaran, karena sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan," sahut Sehun jujur.

"Baguslah, kalau kau tidak berbuat onar di sekolah." Sehun menghela nafas mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Ia akui dirinya pernah berbuat onar di sekolah untuk menarik perhatian orang tuanya, tetapi ia sadar semua itu tidak ada gunanya. Ayahnya hanya menyuruh bawahannya untuk mengatasi masalah yang ia buat , setelah itu Ayah Sehun tidak peduli lagi padanya.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, setelah itu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya berada. Ia muak berlama-lama di sana dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sehun ragu bahwa dirinya merupakan anak kandung Tuan Oh, dirinya merasa ia hanya anak yang dipungut dipinggir jalan saja, tak disayang, tak dianggap, hanya diberi sandang, pangan, papan, agar tetap hidup. Lagi-lagi Sehun menghela nafas, dia rasa dirinya terlalu lelah setelah seharian berkutat dengan materi-materi ujian kelulusan yang akan diadakan bulan depan, hingga menyebabkan pikiran-pikiran negatif menghampiri otaknya.

"Semangat, Sehun. Jangan membuat _dia_ merasa khawatir denganmu. Fighting! Sebaiknya aku mandi saja biar segar kembali, iya lebih baik mandi." Menaruh tas di meja belajar, mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumahan dan mengambil pakaian ganti di lemari, Sehun bergegas menuju kamar mandi di pojok kamarnya.

Selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya, Sehun berjalan ke cermin yang menyatu dengan lemarinya, menatap bayangan yang terpantul di sana, "Seperti biasa Sehun, kau selalu tampan," menyisir rambut basahnya kebelakang dengan jari-jari cantiknya. Dirasa sudah rapi, Sehun berjalan menuju ranjang, merebahkan dirinya di sana, tidur lebih baik daripada turun ke bawah dan melihat keberadaan orang tuanya.

Belum lama terpejam, ketukkan pintu kamarnya membuat Sehun membuka mata. Terdengar samar suara ibunya memanggil untuk segera turun dan makan malam bersama, "Cepatlah turun, setelah makan malam ada suatu hal yang akan kami sampaikan padamu."

Ingin tidak ingin, Sehun bangkit dari rebahannya dan keluar kamar menuju ruang makan. Ini terasa canggung dan sedikit aneh menurutnya, setelah kejadian dua tahun lalu mereka jarang makan bersama. Bagaimana mau makan bersama, di rumah saja mereka jarang. Mungkin hanya sebentar mereka pulang, setelah itu mereka pergi lagi, sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka di luar kota bahkan di luar negeri. Itu pun, saat Sehun sedang sibuk di sekolah, sehingga intensitas pertemuan mereka sangat jarang. Tetapi di lubuk hatinya, Sehun merasa senang bisa makan malam bersama kedua orang tuanya.

 **IDLY ^ₒ^ KaiHun ^ₒ^**

Makan malam kali ini terasa sama dengan malam-malam sebelumnya, benar mereka makan bersama tetapi yang Sehun rasakan hanya rasa sepi seolah dia makan sendirian. Keheningan ini membuat masakan ibunya yang selalu ia rindukan terasa hambar, menyebabkan ia kehilangan selera makannya. Kedua orang tuanya memakan hidangan di hadapan mereka dengan tenang, tidak ada percakapan basa-basi seperti dulu sebelum kejadian itu terjadi. Ini tidak seperti bayangannya ketika setelah sekian lama sang ibu mengajaknya makan bersama. Di mana dulu Tuan Oh selalu menanyakan kegiatan sekolah mereka, walaupun pertanyaan itu bukan tertuju pada Sehun, setidaknya suasana makan malam mereka tidak sesunyi ini.

"Aku sudah selesai," Sehun meletakkan sendok makannya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya berniat kembali ke kamarnya.

"Duduk, Sehun!" Perintah mutlak keluar dari mulut Tuan Oh. Sehun patuh, dia kembali mendudukan dirinya.

"Sebulan lagi kau akan ujian kelulusan, bukan?" Sehun mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Dua hari lagi kau akan bertunangan dengan anak Keluarga Kim dan mulai besok kau tinggal bersamanya. Satu lagi, setelah upacara kelulusan kau akan menikah dengannya." Sehun terkejut mendengar pernyataan ayahnya. Apalagi sekarang? Apakah orang tuanya sudah muak menghidupinya, sehingga berniat membuang ia melalui perjodohan ini? Hah, Sehun rasa takdirnya selalu memuakkan.

"Apakah aku boleh menolak?" Sehun datar.

"Tidak, ini demi perusahaan dan masa depanmu juga." Perkataan tegas dari Tuan Oh membuat Sehun membenarkan pemikirannya tadi.

"Sudah kuduga. Kenapa _Appa_ meminta pendapatku, kalau ujung-ujungnya aku tak boleh membantah?" Sehun menunduk menatap piring berisi makanannya yang tinggal setengah.

"Kami hanya memberitahukanmu berita ini, agar kau bisa menyiapkan segalanya terlebih dahulu. Bukan untuk meminta pendapatmu." Sehun terdiam, mendengar jawaban ayahnya membuat ia merasa tidak dibutuhkan lagi. _Memang selama ini kau berbuat apa saja Sehun? Bukankah kau hanya menyusahkan mereka saja._

"Besok kita akan makan malam bersama Keluarga Kim dan anaknya, membahas pertunangan kalian, persiapkan dirimu." Sambung Tuan Oh.

"Terserah kalian." Datar, Sehun berdiri dari duduknya beranjak meninggalkan mereka menuju kamarnya.

Di kamar, Sehun memandang keluar jendela dalam diam. Kenapa hidupnya terasa sulit sejak kepergiannya? Hanya _dia_ dan sahabat cerewetnya yang selalu menyemangati ketika ia terpuruk, berjuang melawan rasa kesepian di hati ketika tidak dianggap ada oleh kedua orang tuanya. Melawan semua penyakit yang dulu dideritanya.

Memegang dada, Sehun merasakan debaran konstan dari denyut jantungnya, " Kenapa kau langsung pergi menemuinya saat aku menitipkan surat itu untuknya? Kenapa kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku waktu itu? Bukankah itu permintaanku terakhir untuk kau kabulkan, jadi kau bisa menyerahkan surat itu kapan-kapan. Sehingga kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi, tapi takdir berkata lain. Kecelakaan itu terjadi, kita bahkan sempat dirawat dalam satu ruangan. Kata _eomma_ kau tiba-tiba bangun saat sedang kritis, dan berkata ingin mendonorkan ini padaku," Sehun meremas dadanya saat mengenang kejadian dua tahun lalu.

"Kau seharusnya tidak mendonorkan jantungmu untukku. Seharusnya kau biarkan aku saja yang pergi bukan dirimu. Mereka lebih membutuhkanmu, daripada aku, _hyung._ " Setetes kristal bening mengalir di pipi kanan Sehun.

Semua sulit saat kakak kembar lekakinya pergi meninggalkannya, padahal ia berharap mati dengan penyakit yang dideritanya. Penyakit bawaan lahir, yang membuat ia selalu sakit-sakitan sejak kecil. Mungkin itu penyebab kedua orang tuanya lebih mencintai kakaknya yang sehat, daripada ia yang selalu merepotkan karena penyakitnya.

" _Hyung_ , bahkan _dia_ membenciku sekarang. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Seharusnya aku yang mati, jadi kau yang dijodohkan dengan dia yang sangat mencintaimu, _hyung_." Sehun mulai terisak.

"Ku tak sanggup menerima tatapan kebenciannya yang selalu tertuju padaku. Ini tidak adil, bagaimana kau bisa menitipkannya padaku sedangkan _dia_ sendiri benci kepadaku?" Isakkan Sehun memelan, "Baiklah, karena ini permintaan terakhirmu, akan menjaganya sekarang." _Walau hati ini tersakiti dengan kebenciannya kepadaku, ku akan tetap menjaganya._ "Terima kasih, _hyung_ telah menitipkan ini,-" kembali meremas dadanya, "-dan _dia_. Ku berjanji akan selalu menjaga keduanya, _hyung_."

Sehun bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya, menutup tirai jendela dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang. Memejamkan mata berairnya, bermaksud untuk menghentikan tangisan. Walau tidak sepenuhnya berhasil, isakkannya mulai mereda. Hembusan nafas mulai teratur, Sehun mencoba untuk tertidur.

 **IDLY ^ₒ^ KaiHun ^ₒ^**

Kegiatan sekolah Sehun minggu-minggu ini benar-benar padat, semua tinggat akhir sibuk dengan kegiatan persiapan ujian kelulusan. Ia gunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyibukkan diri agar pikirannya teralihkan dari masalah pelik yang sedang ia dialami.

Pagi tadi, Sehun sudah tidak menemukan keberadaan kedua orang tuanya di rumah megah kediaman Tuan Oh. _Mungkin sibuk kerja seperti biasanya_. Dengan cuek ia meninggalkan rumah ayahnya pergi menuju sekolahnya. Karena masih terlalu pagi, Sehun harus rela menunggu bus yang mengantarnya ke sekolah lumayan lama. Ia rasa lumutan saking lamanya. Menunggu memang tidak mengenakkan, tetapi kenapa ia selalu jadi pihak yang mengalaminya. Menunggu kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya, menunggu _dia_ menyadari perasaannya, menunggu takdir menyedihkan ini berlalu, dan menunggu-menunggu lainnya.

Akhirnya bus yang membuat ia lumutan datang juga. Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan mengikuti para penunggu bus lainnya untuk menaiki bus itu. Memilih duduk di belakang, menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _headset_ dan mengeluarkan buku dalam tasnya lalu membacanya.

Sibuk dengan bacaannya membuat Sehun tidak menyadari seorang duduk di sebelahnya. Terlalu larut, orang di sebelahnya menepuk bahunya pelan, ia menoleh, "Kita sudah sampai, Sehun- _ssi_." Mendengar itu, Sehun menoleh ke arah jendela dan melihat bus yang ditumpanginya berhenti di halte dekat sekolahnya. "Ayo turun!" Ajak orang itu.

" _Ne_ , Suho- _ssi_!" Sehun melepas _headset_ dari telinga dan ponselnya, memasukkan buku, ponsel berserta _headset_ nya ke dalam tas dan mengikuti Suho, teman sekelasnya keluar dari bus.

Memandang teman sekelasnya yang berjalan di depannya, ia pandangi, bingung. Kenapa Suho naik bus hari ini? Tidak biasa, meskipun mereka jarang terlibat percakapan di kelas, Sehun tahu teman sekelasnya itu tidak pernah naik bus. Ia selalu melihatnya naik mobil ke sekolah. Ah, entahlah. Mungkin mobilnya sedang di bengkel. _Kenapa aku jadi ingin tahu urusan orang?_ Menggidikkan bahu, Sehun kembali berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah yang mulai terlihat.

"Sehun," panggilan seseorang dari arah pakiran sekolah membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Seorang laki-laki manis menghampirinya yang masih berdiri di dekat gerbang.

"Yo Sehunnie, sahabat manisku, selamat pagi." Baekhyun berjinjit merangkul pundak Sehun.

"Selamat pagi juga, pendek." Balasan Sehun membuat tangan Baekhyun terasa gatal ingin memukul kepalanya.

PLAK

Daripada menahan hasrat, Baekhyun lebih memilih melepaskan pukulannya, "AUCH, Yak, Baekkie- _ya_! Kau jahat dengan sahabatmu yang tampan ini." Sehun mengusap belakang kepalanya yang mendapatkan elusan tangan Baekhyun.

"Salahmu sendiri, aku memujimu kau malah balas menghinaku. Rasakan!" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Sehun.

"Itu kenyataan, Baek, kau memang pendek. Jangan salahkan aku, karena aku bukan penyebab kependekanmu." Sehun cemberut tidak terima.

Baekhyun menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang, "Yak, aku tidak pendek. Hanya kurang tinggi saja."

"Itu sama saja, intinya sama-sama kurang tinggi alias pendek." Sehun menahan tawanya melihat teman sebangkunya sekaligus sahabatnya memajukan bibirnya mengalahkan paruh burung pelikan. "Astaga, jangan cemberut begitu dong, Baekkie _-ya_. Okay, aku minta maaf. Damai?" Sehun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Baiklah, damai." Baekhyun menyambut jari kelingking Sehun, saling menautkan.

Sehun melepas tautan jari kelingking mereka, "Di mana pacarmu, biasanya kau selalu berangkat bersamanya?" Merangkul bahu Baekhyun, mengajaknya menuju kelas mereka.

"Dia tidak masuk, menjemput kedua orang tuanya di bandara. Dan yang menyebalkan, dia memberitahu kabar itu secara mendadak, jadi terpaksa aku berangkat membawa mobil sendiri."

"Sudahlah, jangan cemberut terus." Sehun melirik Baekhyun, "bibirmu bisa mengalahkan paruh burung pelikan kalau kau terus-terusan memajukannya."

"Sehuuun." Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya tidak terima dengan ledekan Sehun.

"Baek, kau itu sudah murid SMA. Jangan kekanakan!" Menghentikan langkah, Sehun membawa Baekhyun berhadapan dengannya, "Daripada cemberut, aku lebih suka melihat senyumanmu. Jadi, senyumlah Baek, karena itu akan membuat perasaanmu menjadi lebih baik." Kedua telunjuk Sehun menarik kedua pipi Baekhyun ke atas, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Nah, itu lebih baik, Baekkieku yang manis." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Sehun, kalau kau terus bersikap seperti ini, aku bisa berpaling dari Chanyeol dan jatuh cinta padamu."

Sehun kembali datar, "Pesona Oh Sehun memang tak terbantahkan, tetapi Baekkie- _ya_.. aku tak mau punya kekasih pendek sepertimu. Jadi, maaf aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu." Sehun kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang blank setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Yaakk, OH SEHUUNN." Teriakan Baekhyun menambah suasana ramai di koridor Sekolah mereka. Sehun yang mendengar teriakan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum puas karena sudah berhasil mengerjai teman sebangkunya.

 **IDLY ^ₒ^ KaiHun ^ₒ^**

"Hun. Sehun. Sehuun." Baekhyun berteriak di kuping kanan Sehun.

" _Aigoo,_ telingaku bisa tuli karena teriakanmu Baek!" Sehun men _deadglare_ Baekhyun.

"Kau tanyakan saja kenapa aku berteriak pada orang yang sudah kupanggil berulang kali tetapi tetap terhanyut dalam lamunannya," dengan malas Baekhyun menanggapi kemarahan Sehun, "Kau tidak pulang? Kim _seonsaengnim_ sudah keluar dari tadi, kelas juga sudah sepi. Kau sih kebanyakan melamun."

"Apa?" Sehun melihat sekelilingnya, ternyata benar kata Baekhyun kelas sudah sepi hanya tersisa mereka berdua.

"Kau sedang melamunkan _dia_ , ya?" Baekhyun tahu siapa yang sedang dilamunkan Sehun. _Dia,_ teman sekelas mereka, sahabat Sehun dulunya, dan pacar kakak kembar Sehun. Baekhyun rasa kisah percintaan Sehun terlalu rumit daripada kisah cintanya yang hanya terhalang restu orang tua Chanyeol.

"Huff, Baek."

"Iya?"

"Sepulang sekolah aku akan pindah dan tinggal bersama _dia_ di rumah yang sudah disediakan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dan besok aku juga akan bertunangan dengan _dia_." Sehun lirih.

"APA?!" Baekhyun terkejut mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ini benar-benar gila. Bagaimana bisa mereka tiba-tiba akan bertunangan? Dan tinggal bersama? Ini gila.

"Orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengannya dengan alasan 'demi perusahaan'." Sehun menghela nafas, "Aku harus bagaimana, Baek?"

"Sehun, itu terlalu mendadak. Mmm, kau tidak berusaha menolaknya?"

"Sudah, Baek. Tetapi kau kan tau sendiri bagaimana sifat _appa_ ku."

"Ini rumit Sehun. Tetapi kau cinta padanya kan?" Baekhyun memastikan perasaan Sehun.

"Aku belum bisa melupakan perasaan cintaku padanya, tetapi Baek, _dia_ membenciku. Aku tak mau menambah kebenciannya padaku karena pertunangan ini. Apalagi sebentar lagi aku dan _dia_ akan tinggal seatap. Aku merasa bersalah setiap melihat tatapan penuh kebencian yang hanya tertuju padaku, aku tak sanggup jika selalu melihat semua itu di saat aku dan _dia_ bertemu nantinya. Cukup di sekolah saja, aku bisa menahannya. Tetapi kalau terlalu sering aku tak sanggup, tak sanggup, Baekhyun."

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba berbicara dengan _dia_ saat kalian di rumah nanti?"

"Aku tidak yakin _dia_ mau berbicara denganku."

"Kau coba dulu, Sehunnie. Berhasil atau tidak, setidaknya kau sudah berusaha."

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya."

"Nah begitu lebih baik. Ayo pulang bersama." Ajak Baekhyun, melempar kunci mobil yang langsung ditangkap Sehun, "kau yang menyetir." Sehun hanya mengangguk. Ini salah, seharusnyakan Baekhyun yang menyetir. Bukan maksud Sehun menolak menyetir, hanya saja perasaannya sedang kacau. Apa tidak apa-apa jika ia yang menyetir?

"Baiklah, tetapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kita tidak selamat sampai di rumah." Sehun cuek.

"Yak, biar aku saja yang menyetir. Aku tidak mau kalau tiba-tiba di tengah jalan kau melamun lagi, lalu tak fokus menyetir. Aku masih ingin memperjuangkan cintaku." Baekhyun merebut kembali kunci mobilnya, "Ayo pulang!"

 **IDLY ^ₒ^ KaiHun ^ₒ^**

Sehun menatap sekeliling kamarnya, ia akan merindukan suasana tenang di kamar ini. Semoga saja kamar barunya nanti tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamar ini. _Ku harap Jongin mau membatalkan pertunangan ini. Maaf_ hyung _, aku tidak sanggup terang-terangan menjaganya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menjaga_ dia _dari kejauhan. Maafkan aku_ hyung.

Ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Akhir-akhir ini ia rasa dirinya terlalu banyak melamun. Huh, bagaimana tidak melamun? Pikirannya sekarang terlalu rumit untuk tidak dilamunkan.

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya, terlihat ibunya yang masih terbalut pakaian resmi kantornya, " _Eomma,_ ada apa?" Sehun langsung.

" _Eomma,_ pulang sebentar untuk memberitahukanmu alamat rumah yang akan kau tinggali bersama Jongin. Sekalian mengambil berkas-berkas _Appa_ mu yang tertinggal." Ibu Sehun mengeluarkan secarik kertas berisi alamat perumahan mewah, menyerahkannya pada Sehun, "Ini alamatnya. Nanti malam kita akan makan malam bersama dengan keluarga Kim, kau akan datang bersama Jongin. Jongin sudah tahu tempatnya. Kita akan membahas pertunanganmu dengan Jongin besok. Karena semua sudah aku sampaikan, _Eomma_ akan kembali ke kantor sekarang." Ibu Sehun berlalu begitu saja, tanpa memperhatikan perubahan raut di wajah Sehun.

Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya kembali, berjalan menuju ranjang dan merebahkan dirinya. Ia angkat kertas yang tadi ibu berikan, mengamatinya. Bagaimana kalau Jongin menyetujui pertunangan ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bersikap baik terhadapnya, atau mengacuhkannya? Tetapi benarkah Jongin menginginkan pertunangan ini? Sehun merasakan kepalanya ingin pecah setiap memikirkan ini.

Hari beranjak sore, haruskah ia berangkat sekarang? Sepertinya iya. Lebih cepat sampai, ia jadi memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk membicarakan pembatalan pertunangan ini dengan Jongin. Sehun bangkit dari rebahannya. Melihat semua barang yang akan dibawa ke rumah yang akan ia tinggali sudah tersusun rapi di koper dan tas ransel sekolahnya. Mengambil ponsel di saku, ia menghubungi taksi yang sudah lama menjadi langganannya berpergian ketika dia malas menunggu bus di halte.

Semua sudah beres, tinggal menunggu taksi datang ke rumahnya. Ia kembali mendudukan diri di ranjang. _Semoga Jongin juga tidak menyetujui pertunangan ini._

 **IDLY ^ₒ^ KaiHun ^ₒ^**

Taksi yang ditumpangi Sehun berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah daerah elit di Seoul. _Ini terlalu berlebihan untuk pelajar sepertiku. Kenapa tidak memilih yang lebih murah dan berjarak dekat dengan sekolah?_ Sehun bingung dengan pemikiran orang tua Jongin, apa mungkin agar mereka tidak ketahuan pihak sekolah kalau mereka tinggal bersama?Mungkin memang seperti itu.

Sehun dibantu sang supir taksi mengeluarkan dua koper sedang berisi pakaian dan seragam sekolah serta satu koper besar berisi buku-buku pelajaran dan novel-novel kesukaannya. Barang kecil yang ia perlukan seperti Laptop, _headset_ , ponsel, buku catatan kecil, peralatan sekolah ia masukan dalam ransel yang bertengger nyaman di bahunya.

"Terima kasih _ahjussi_ sudah membantu saya membawakan koper-koper ini sampai di depan pintu. Seharusnya _ahjussi_ tidak perlu repot-repot, saya bisa membawanya sendiri." Sehun sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa, nak Sehun. Nak Sehun tidak perlu sungkan, saya permisi pergi dulu." Sang sopir taksi pamit undur diri setelah membalas bungkukan Sehun.

Setelah sang sopir taksi menghilang di balik tikungan, Sehun memutar tubuhnya menghadap pintu pagar, membuka pagar tersebut kemudian menarik koper-kopernya memasuki halaman rumahnya dan Jongin. Sehun tercengang dengan kemegahan rumah yang akan ditempatinya. _Ini lebih mirip istana daripada rumah._ Sebenarnya rumah orang tua Sehun juga besar, tapi tidak sebesar dan seluas rumah ini. Pantaskah ia tinggal di sini? Sehun menghela nafas, menarik kopernya kembali melangkah menuju pintu dan mulai membukanya dengan kunci yang telah _eomma_ nya berikan tadi. Sehun membawa semua barang-barang bawaannya masuk ke rumah. Keadaan gelap menyambut Sehun. Ternyata ia datang duluan daripada Jongin. Tunggu dulu, kamarnya yang mana? Haruskah ia berkeliling dulu? Atau menunggu Jongin untuk menentukan kamarnya di mana? Berkeliling sambil menunggu Jongin tiba menurutnya obsi yang tepat. Tetapi yang lebih utama dari itu semua, ia harus menyalakan lampu penerangan terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak ingin dirinya mati konyol gara-gara tertabrak lemari dalam kegelapan ini.

Puas berkeliling, Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Berkirim pesan dengan Baekhyun sepertinya lebih bermanfaat daripada melamun.

 **~BYUN Cerewet~**

 **BaekBaek?**

 **5.37 PM Baca**

 _ **Iya? Ada ap?**_

 _ **5.37 PM**_

 _ **Btw, jangan panggil aku BaekBaek, terdengar**_

 _ **seperti bebek, dan aku bukan bebek..**_

 _ **5.37 PM**_

 **Ku bukan bermaksud memanggilmu seperti itu..**

 **Baiklah, kalo gitu aku panggil bek.**

 **Bek aku sudah berada di rumahnya..**

 **Menunggu kedatangan Jongin**

 **5.38 PM Baca**

 _ **Wuahhh,**_ **jongmalyeo** _ **?**_

 _ **Bagaimana rumahnya, bagus tidak?**_

 _ **Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku bek,**_

 _ **ku bunuh kau kalo masih memanggilku begitu**_

 _ **5.38 PM**_

 **Luas dan lengkap**

 **Nde** **, Baekkie-** **ya** **…** **Mian**

 **5.38 PM Baca**

 _ **Hanya itu?**_

 _ **Lebih spesifik Hunnie-**_ **ya** _ **…**_

 _ **Kalo hanya itu aku ga bisa bayanginnya**_

 _ **5.39 PM**_

 **Ku tak bisa menjabarkannya dalam kata-kata**

 **Jika kau penasaran besok saja kau datang kemari**

 **5.39 PM Baca**

 _ **Ini undangan syukuran pindah rumah?**_

 _ **5.39 PM**_

 **Bisa dibilang begitu..**

 **5.40 PM Baca**

 _ **Wokay, Bro**_

 _ **Aku akan datang, boleh mengajak Chanyeol?**_

 _ **5.40 PM**_

 **Boleh, tapi jangan kau beritahu pada siapa-siapa,**

 **jika aku tinggal seatap dengan Jongin, aku tidak mau**

 **Jongin marah gara-gara itu…**

 **5.40 PM Baca**

 _ **Siiippp… tenang Hunnie, aku ini sahabat yg bisa**_

 _ **kau andalkan…**_

 _ **5.41 PM**_

 **Baek, sepertinya Jongin sudah tiba..**

 **Kita lanjutkan ini nanti..**

 **5.41 PM Baca**

 _ **Okay, selamat berjuang Hunnie..**_

 _ **Apapun keputusan Jongin nantinya aku selalu**_

 _ **mendukungmu.. Fighting..**_

 _ **We got that Power…**_

 _ **5.41 PM**_

 **Terima kasih..**

 **Eumm, sepertinya yg terakhir ga nyambung..**

 **5.41 PM Baca**

 _ **Kau sambungin saja sendiri, aku mau**_

 _ **bersiap-siap pergi kencan dengan Chanyeol**_

 _ **Bye-Bye Muaahh…**_

 _ **5.41 PM**_

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, benar dugaannya. Itu Jongin. Sepertinya bawaan Jongin tidak sebanyak dirinya, hanya dua koper sedang dan ransel yang ia kenali ransel yang selalu Jongin pakai sehari-hari ke sekolah.

Dengan gugup, Sehun berbasa-basi menyapa Jongin, "Kau sudah datang? Ingin minum sesuatu?"

"Tidak." Singkat Jongin.

Saat Jongin telah berada dekat dengannya, Sehun memberanikan diri membicarakan soal pertunangan mereka, "Jongin- _ah_ , aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu. Ini tentang pertunangan kita."

Jongin marah, "KITA?! Tidak ada kata kita antara kau dan aku. Jangan sekali-kali kau menyebut kata laknat itu di hadapanku. Dan kalau kau ingin berbicara tentang pertunangan ini. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, kau dan aku akan tetap bertunangan." Menatap tajam Sehun, lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Kenapa harus bertunangan, bukankah kau membenciku?" Sehun lirih.

Langkah Jongin terhenti, "Aku hanya terpaksa, kalau bukan karena kondisi _eomma_ ku yang memburuk, kalau bukan karena _eomma_ menginginkan menantu dari keluarga Oh, aku akan dengan senang hati menolaknya. Sayang sekali, gara-gara kau, anak keluarga Oh tinggal dirimu saja. Andai kau tak membunuhnya, aku akan merasa senang menerima pertunangan ini." Jongin menarik kedua kopernya kasar, ia muak berlama-lama dengan Sehun.

Hyung, _apa yang harus aku kulakukan sekarang._ Dengan kepala menunduk Sehun menarik koper-kopernya menuju kamar di sebelah kamar yang Jongin masuki. Keadaan ia yang ingin menangis membuatnya tidak sempat melihat dekorasi kamar barunya. Sehun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal, meredam suara tangisannya.

Ia sudah berjuang mati-matian menahan tangisannya sedari dia pertama kali tersadar pasca operasi. Sudah dua tahun berlalu, ia selalu menahan tangisannya setiap ia melihat tatapan penuh kebencian itu. Kenapa semua terjadi kepadanya? Sesaat ia telah yakin akan meninggalkan dunia ini setelah menitipkan perasaannya, kenapa Tuhan dengan kebaikan hati-Nya memberikan kesempatan untuk tetap melanjutkan hidup? Apakah salah jika ia menyatakan perasaannya? Apakah salah jika ia jatuh cinta pada pacar kakaknya? Bukankah cinta tidak pernah salah? Apakah kebencian Jongin adalah hukuman atas semua kesalahannya? Ia rasa dirinya memang pantas untuk di benci, semua orang membencinya, semua orang selalu menyalahkannya. Apapun yang ia lakukan selalu salah di mata semua orang. Haruskah ia pergi menjauhi mereka?

"SEHUN BUKA PINTUNYA!" Teriakan Jongin membuat ia menghentikan tangisannya.

"Se-sebentar." Dengan suara parau Sehun menjawab seruan Jongin.

Membuka pintu, ia melihat Jongin berdiri di hadapannya bersama kedua kopernya, "Ada apa?"

"Kau pindah ke kamar sebelah, aku akan tidur di kamar ini." Jongin datar.

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, cepat pindah!" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun kasar, membuat ia hampir terjatuh karena tidak siap dengan tarikan mendadak Jongin. Jongin melepaskan genggamannya. Membawa kedua kopernya masuk dan melempar koper-koper milik Sehun terakhir menutup pintu kamar dengan keras.

Sehun meratapi keadaan dirinya, tangan yang memerah karena tarikan Jongin yang terlalu kasar. Kepalanya yang sudah pusing bertambah pusing karena sempat terantuk kusen pintu. Sedikit terhuyung, ia mendekati koper-kopernya, membawa semua itu ke kamar sebelah. Saat tinggal satu koper yang akan dibawa ke kamar, roda koper tiba-tiba lepas satu. Membuat koper itu tidak bisa ditarik lagi, terpaksa Sehun harus mengangkatnya. Ia menyesal membawa semua buku koleksinya, di saat keadaan seperti ini, membuat beban kopernya semakin berat. Sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau keadaan dirinya baik, tetapi ini akan susah kalau harus mengangkat beban berat saat pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berharap pusing yang ia alami sedikit berkurang. _Kau lelaki Sehun. Jangan lemah._ Batin Sehun menyemangati. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia angkat koper itu.

BRAKK

Ia jatuhkan sembarangan kopernya setelah sampai di kamar. Menutup pintu. Kepalanya menjadi tambah pusing setelah mengangkat beban berat. Ia rasa tidur sebentar membuat sakit kepalanya reda.

 **TBC**

 **Hai,**

 **Aku penulis baru…**

 **Baru kemarin hiatus wkwkwk. Ini ff pertama Kaihun yang aku tulis, sedikit sulit sihh nulis karakter Sehun, karena ujung-ujungnya aku selalu terpikir Sehun yang dingin-sedingin es di kulkas. Tapi di genre ini gg mungkin kan Sehun ku jadikan dingin, jadi ya gituhh lahh, Sehunnya agak aneh hehe…**

 **Niat awalnya sih pingin bikin oneshoot, tapi aku urungkan.. soalnya kalo oneshoot alurnya bakal kecepatan lalu menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan yg muncul, karena banyak kejadian yg aku potong. Jadi, setelah ku pikir-pikir lagi IDLY akan aku buat 3 ato 5 chapteran baru end..**

 **Jadi pendapat kalian tentang ff ini gimana?**

 **Dilanjut ato didelete aja?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Love You**

 **Kim Jongin & Oh Sehun**

 **With ChanBaek**

 **Summary:**

 **Kesalahan Sehun di masa lalu membuat hubungan pertemanannya dengan Jongin merenggang. Dua tahun lebih, mereka saling menjauh. Tiba-tiba kejadian tak terduga membuat mereka tinggal bersama. Bagaimana cara Sehun mendapatkan maaf dari Jongin? Bisakah Jongin memaafkan kesalahan Sehun?**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning:**

 **HARAP BACA KALAU SUDAH BUKA PUASA YAAA!**

 **Seperti biasa, ceritaku yang gg pernah nyambung dengan judul dan** _ **summary**_ **nya, cerita pasaran, kalimat berbelit-belit, aneh, absurd, dan sejenisnya..**

 **~Happy Reading!~**

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu berulang-ulang membuat tidur Sehun terganggu. Astaga, siapa yang mengetuk pintu dengan sebrutal itu? Tidak tahu apa kalau ia sedang tidur nyenyak. Benar-benar berisik. Sebentar, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kamarnya. Kenapa tembok kamarnya berubah menjadi merah muda? Seingatnya tembok kamarnya _soft cream._ Kapan ia merubah warna tembok kamarnya? Ya ampun, ia lupa. Ia lupa kalau dirinya sudah pindah dari rumah kedua orang tuanya. Berarti yang mengetuk pintu itu, Jongin? Astaga…

"SEHUUUN!" Teriak Jongin tidak sabaran.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sehun bangun dari ranjangnya, menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan, kenapa belum bersiap? Kau lupa kalau para tetua itu mengadakan makan malam, cepat bersiap, kutunggu sampai lima menit." Jongin menatap dingin Sehun yang berantakan karena baru bangun tidur.

"Lima menit? Yang benar saja?" Sehun _shock_.

"Lebih dari lima menit kau kutinggal." Jongin berlalu.

Sehun langsung kembali memasuki kamarnya. Lima menit itu terlalu cepat, jadi ia putuskan hanya menggosok giginya dan cuci muka. Ia rasa tanpa mandi sekalipun tetap keliatan tampan. Lagi pula sore tadi ia sudah mandi. Selesai cuci muka dan gosok gigi, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, membongkar kopernya dan memilih pakaian lumayan resmi untuk pergi ke acara makan malam.

BRAKKK

Tanpa sadar ia menutup pintu kamar mandi terlalu keras saking terburu-burunya. Selesai mengganti pakaiannya, Sehun kembali membongkar kopernya mencari sisir rambut dan pelembab wajah.

"Aaaahhhh, kenapa harus lima menit sih?" Ketemu dengan sisirnya, Sehun menyisir rambutnya tanpa melihat cermin, "Pelembab ku taruh di mana yaa? Ya ampun, jam tanganku di mana. Ah, masa bodoh. Tidak usah pakai pelembab." Sehun mencari ke segala sisi kopernya, "Ah, ketemu." Jam tangan _Rolex_ hadiah ulang tahun terakhir yang ia merayakan bersama dengan kakak kembarnya.

Semua sudah selesai, Sehun mengambil ponselnya di nakas dan terburu-buru keluar kamar dan menemui Jongin di ruang tengah.

Sehun sedikit terengah-engah, "Aku sudah siap Jongin, berangkat sekarang?"

Jongin melirik sebentar Sehun yang sedang menetralkan nafasnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia bangkit dari sofa. Berjalan keluar rumah yang ia tinggali sekarang dengan Sehun. Sehun mengikutinya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju restoran ternama yang telah kedua orang tua mereka pesan hanya kesunyian yang mengusai. Sehun terdiam karena bingung ingin memulai obrolan apa, sedangkan Jongin terdiam karena tidak ingin mengobrol dengan Sehun.

Keheningan ini membuat ia sadar bahwa Jongin selalu risih jika berdekatan dengannya. Hyung, _kau lihat sendirikan bagaimana sikapnya terhadapku. Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan maafnya,_ Hyung _? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Ia meremas kedua tangannya.Berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Apapun akan ia lakukan asal Jongin mau memaafkan kesalahannya.

"Turun!" Perintah Jongin membuat Sehun yang sedang menunduk mendongakkan kepalanya melihat keluar jendela. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai, ia mengikuti Jongin yang sudah turun dari mobil lebih dulu.

Jongin dan Sehun memasuki sebuah restoran mewah yang sudah dipesan oleh para orang tua mereka. Sesampainya di dalam restoran, mereka di sambut oleh pelayan yang akan mengantar keduanya di ruang VIP untuk menemui kedua orang tua yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Permisi, kalian Tuan Jongin dan Tuan Sehun?" Pertanyaan pelayan menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Iya benar." Sahut Sehun, sedangkan Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Mari ikuti saya, Tuan-tuan." Pelayan itu berjalan mendahului mereka menunjukan jalan di mana para orang tua keduanya menunggu, "Silahkan lewat sini, Tuan-tuan." Sehun memasuki sebuah ruangan duluan, disusul Jongin. Pelayan itu membungkuk sebentar kemudian pergi.

Ruangan yang di _design_ sederhana namun tetap mengonsep elegan membuat Sehun merasa nyaman. Ini merupakan pertama kalinya ia datang ke sini. Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat para orang tua yang membahas urusan bisnis menoleh ke arah asal suara.

Ibu Jongin berdiri mendekati Sehun, menyentuh pipinya, "Sehun, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Ibu Jongin melepas usapan tangannya kemudian memeluknya, "Kenapa tidak pernah berkunjung ke rumah, Sehun? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sehun juga merindukan kehangatan ibu Jongin, tetapi dirinya tidak mungkin berkunjung ke rumah Jongin seperti dulu lagi mengingat Jongin yang kini telah membencinya. Sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengunjungi ibu Jongin.

Mengeratkan pelukan, "Aku baik-baik saja _ahjumma._ Sebenarnya aku sangat merindukanmu, tetapi kegiatan di sekolah tidak bisa aku tinggalkan. Maaf _ahjumma_ , aku jadi jarang menemuimu."

"Jangan memanggilku _ahjumma_ , panggil aku _eomma_. Kau akan menjadi menantuku Sehun. Mulai sekarang biasakan lah kau memanggilku _eomma_ ," ibu Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, "Tidak apa-apa Sehunnie. Selesaikan semua kegiatanmu di sekolah setelah itu berkunjunglah ke rumah. Ayo, duduk. _Eomma_ sudah memesankan makanan kesukaanmu."

Sehun membungkukkan badannya. "Duduklah Sehun, kau juga duduklah Jongin!" Ayah Jongin. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping ibunya, sedangkan Jongin duduk di kursi hadapannya.

"Sehun, _aigoo._ Kau terlihat pucat sayang, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Khawatir ibu Jongin yang baru menyadari keadaan Sehun. Mendengar seruan ibu Jongin membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya. Ia yang menjadi pusat perhatian membuatnya gugup sekaligus merasa senang karena mereka memerhatikannya, walaupun sekedar formalitas.

"Tidak apa-apa, _eommonim_. Aku hanya kelelahan karena terlalu bersemangat menyiapkan ujian kelulusan. _Eommonim_ sendiri juga pucat, _eommonim_ baik-baik saja, kan?" Sehun tersenyum agar semua mengetahui bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Karena akan bertemu denganmu aku merasa baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Sehunnie. Kesehatanmu lebih penting."

" _Nde eommonim_."

" _Aigoo,_ kalian berdua kompak sekali. Istri dan menantuku sepertinya punya ikatan batin, kalian berdua sama-sama memaksakan diri. Keadaan kalian yang butuh istirahat tetap memaksakan diri mengikuti acara ini. Padahal kalau keadaan kalian yang kurang sehat kita bisa mengadakan pertemuan ini setelah keadan kalian membaik." Goda ayah Jongin.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap ibu Jongin dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Tuh kan, bicara kalian juga bersamaan." Ayah Jongin tertawa terbahak melihat kekompakan Sehun dan istrinya.

"Sudahlah Kim, jangan kau goda terus anakku. Kita mulai saja makannya." Ucapan Tuan Oh membuat Tuan Kim berhenti tertawa.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku berhenti, Oh. Ayo Sehun di makan makanannya, Jongin juga, jangan hanya dilihat saja. Selamat makan."

Acara makan malam tersebut berjalan dengan penuh keterdiaman. Mungkin memang adat sopan-santun yang dianut mereka tidak memperbolehkan berbicara ketika di acara makan formal seperti ini.

"Sehunnie, bagaimana dengan rumahnya? Kau menyukainya?" Ibu Jongin memulai pembicaraan setelah acara makan mereka berakhir.

"Aku menyukainya _eommonim_ , hanya saja itu terlalu mewah dan luas untukku dan Jongin tinggali." Sahut Sehun sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa Sehunnie. Rumah itu akan kalian tinggali sampai kalian sudah menikah nanti. Kami sengaja memilih rumah yang luas agar anak-anak kalian nanti lebih leluasa bermainnya." Mendengar perkataan Ibunya membuat Jongin yang sedang meminum minuman tersedak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Jongin?" Sehun khawatir, "Pelan-pelan minumnya." Sambungnya dengan tangan mengelus tangan milik Jongin yang berada di meja.

Jongin meremas tangan Sehun tanpa sadar saat ia terbatuk karena tersedak. "Aku baik-baik saja, _eomma_."

"Jongin yang menanyakan keadaanmu itu Sehun, bukan _eomma_." Tidak ia hiraukan perkataan ibunya, Jongin kembali meminum minumannya yang kali ini pelan-pelan agar tenggorokannya tidak sakit pasca tersedak.

Setelah sedikit mendingan, Jongin baru menyadari tangannya menggenggam erat jemari Sehun sedari tadi. Ia melepaskan genggaman itu terburu-buru, "Ehemm," mengusap-usap lehernya mengalihkan perhatian.

"Jongin dan Sehun, kami semua sudah selesai menyiapkan acara tunangan kalian. Besok lusa kalian akan bertunangan di hotel milik _appa_ Jongin. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian semaksimal mungkin, dan jangan sampai kalian merencanakan sesuatu yang berakibat memalukan nama keluarga kita." Tegas ayah Sehun.

" _Ne appa_." Sehun mengangguk sedangkan Jongin hanya terdiam.

"Ini sudah larut dan besok kalian masih harus sekolah, sebaiknya kalian berdua pulang sekarang." Suruh ibu Jongin.

"Iya kalian pulanglah. Kami masih ada urusan yang harus dibicarakan, pulanglah duluan." Ibu Sehun.

"Jongin jangan lupa sering-seringlah mengajak menantu _eomma_ berkunjung ke rumah." Tanpa mengindahkan wejangan ibunya, Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa berpamitan terlebih dulu.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin pergi tanpa mengajaknya segera berdiri dan berpamitan kepada semua kemudian menyusul Jongin ke pakiran.

Sesampainya di pakiran, terlihat Jongin yang sudah memasuki mobil. Sehun membuka pintu mobil tetapi sebelum itu terjadi Jongin terlebih dulu membuka kacanya, "Kau pulanglah sendiri, aku masih ada urusan." Menutup kembali kaca mobil dan menjalankan mobil meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam melihat kepergiannya.

Sehun menghela nafas. Sebaiknya jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum pulang adalah sebuah ide yang bagus. Haruskah ia menghubungi Baekhyun mengajaknya jalan berdua atau berjalan sendirian? Jika ada Baekhyun ia punya teman ngobrol, sedangkan kalau sendirian ia terlihat seperti orang yang dicampakkan pasangannya –dan yeah, itulah kenyataannya. Menghubungi Baekhyun lebih baik daripada menggalaukan diri.

Sehun berjalan keluar pakiran menuju sebuah taman di samping restoran dan mendudukan diri di bangku yang sengaja disediakan di sana. Mengeluarkan ponsel di saku celananya, mulai menghubungi Baekhyun.

Menunggu sebentar, " _Yeoboseoyo_ Baekhyun, kau ada di apartemenmu kan?" Sehun langsung saat Baekhyun mengangkat panggilannya.

" _Iyaa ah, Shehunniee.. Chan ah berhenti dulu, aku sedang menerimaah telepon,"_ Sehun mendadak memasang wajah _flat_ andalannya mendengar suara mendesah Baekhyun, " _Ada apa, Sehun?"_

"Tidak jadi, kalian lanjutkan saja. _Annyeong._ " Sehun mematikan sambungannya. _Dasar pasangan mesum. Huhhff, sabar Sehun sabar. Ini hanya ujian. Kuatkan imanmu, ini hanya cobaan ringan. Huff…_

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil muncul di pikirannya. Sebuah seringai tak wajar muncul di raut wajahnya. _Kekeke tunggu aku Baek.. khahaha…_ Sepertinya dicampakkan membuat Sehun sedikit tidak waras. Ia ingin mengganggu kesenangan Baekhyun dan kekasihnya.

 **IDLY ^ₒ^ KaiHun ^ₒ^**

"Chan, aku kasihan dengan Sehun." Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada telanjang Chanyeol, mendengar dentuman keras yang selalu menjadi suara _favorite_ nya setelah lelah melayani nafsu liar kekasih tingginya. _Kau lihat Sehun, biarpun aku kurang tinggi, aku bisa mendapatkan pacar tinggi. Lebih tinggi darimu. Huahahaha…_ Batin nista Baekhyun. Ini sedikit aneh –okay, bukan sedikit tetapi memang aneh– ia kasihan dengan Sehun tetapi batinnya tetap menghina Sehun. Pertemanan mereka memang aneh.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, mengusakan pipinya pada rambut halus Baekhyun, "Sehun kenapa lagi? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Jongin?" Tebak Chanyeol.

"Iya, Chan. Sehun akan bertunangan dengan Jongin dan tadi sore dia baru pindah ke rumah yang sengaja orang tua mereka belikan untuk tinggal bersama Jongin." Baekhyun membeberkan rahasia Sehun, tetapi hanya pada Chanyeol saja. Karena ia tahu Jongin dan Chanyeol bersahabat, jadi ia rasa membeberkannya ke Chanyeol tidak apa-apa.

"Wow, kenapa Jongin tidak menceritakannya padaku."

"Mana aku tahu Chan. Kau saja yang sahabat masa kecilnya masih belum bisa menebak jalan pikirannya, apalagi aku yang baru mengenalnya sejak SMA."

"Eh, benar juga. Semenjak kepergian Luhan sifat Jongin berubah. Dia jadi lebih sulit ditebak dan tingkahnya semakin menyebalkan. Apa-apaan itu, mengencani semua gadis yang ditemuinya setelah bosan dibuang. Aku muak melihatnya."

"Yap, aku juga muak melihatnya. Sehun pasti lebih muak melihatnya. Bukankah kepergian Luhan karena takdir, bukan kemauan Sehun. Tetapi dari sudut pandang Jongin seolah-olah Sehun yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu hingga Luhan kritis dan mendonorkan jantungnya pada Sehun daripada mempertahankan hidupnya." Baekhyun mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

"Jongin hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataannya, sayang. Tetapi aku yakin, sebenarnya Jongin menyukai Sehun hanya saja dia belum menyadarinya."

"Darimana kau tahu?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya, "Karena kami sama-sama lelaki." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan penasaran Baekhyun.

"Chan."

"Ya, sayang."

"Kau lupa kalau aku juga lelaki?"

"Apa? Kau lelaki? Aku tidak yakin sebelum aku memastikannya sendiri." Chanyeol bangkit dari rebahannya dan menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Baekhyun yang merasa angin AC menerpa tubuh telanjangnya segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, "Jangan kau tutupi sayang, aku mau lihat kau lelaki atau bukan."

"Chanyeol, berhenti bercanda. Kau sudah berkali-kali melihat tubuh telanjangku." Bentak Baekhyun.

"Hahaha, sayang. Jangan marah. Sini aku peluk." Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun dengan menunduk malu mendekati Chanyeol.

HUG

"Manis sekali kekasihku. Angkat wajahmu, sayang. Aku ingin lihat wajah menggemaskan kekasih imutku." Menunduk melihat kekasih mungilnya menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Chanyeool." Baekhyun merajuk.

"Kekeke, sayang. Ayo kita lanjutkan, aku ingin memenuhimu sekali lagi."

"Kyaaa…" Baekhyun berteriak karena Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya pelan ke ranjang. "Jangan kasar Chanyeol, lubangku masih terasa perih."

" _Anything for you, dear._ Kita bermain lembut kali ini." Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut, dengan perlahan memasukan penisnya ke lubang penuh kenikmatan Baekhyun.

"Ehmm." Baekhyun menahan ringisannya dengan membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Melumat bibir bawah Chanyeol penuh gairah.

Chanyeol menggerakan tubuh bawahnya perlahan namun konstan membuat Baekhyun mendesah karena pergesekan antara penis keras milik Chanyeol dengan dinding dalam lubangnya membuat efek kenikmatan yang panas sekaligus menggairahkan.

 _ **We got that Power Power**_

 _ **Nega nareul bol ttae EH**_

 _ **Seoro gateun maeumi neukkyeojil ttae**_

 _ **Power Power**_

"Ahh, sebentar Chanyeol. Berhenti dulu, ada yang menelepon. Ahhh.." Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya, mengambilkan ponsel kekasihnya dan memberikan pada Baekhyun, "Dari Sehun."

"Baru saja dibicarakan, dia sudah menelepon saja. Panjang umur." Baekhyun menyamankan dirinya dengan melesakan kepala di bantal dan memandang wajah Chanyeol dari bawah yang tersenyum membuat Baekhyun balas tersenyum.

CUP

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun kilat. Dan melanjutkan kegiatan tertundanya.

"Yeoboseoyo _Baekhyun, kau di apartemenmu kan?_ " Sahut Sehun cepat, bahkan Baekhyun akan mengatakan 'Hallo' tetapi ia urungkan karena sudah keduluan Sehun.

"Iyaa ah, Shehunniee.. Chan ah berhenti dulu, aku sedang menerimaah telepon _,"_ Chanyeol frustasi. _Dasar pengganggu._ Dengan terpaksa ia menghentikan gerakannya, "Ada apa, Sehun?"

" _Tidak jadi, kalian lanjutkan saja._ Annyeong _._ "

"Uh, mati." Baekhyun menatap ponselnya heran, "Kenapa dia menghubungiku kalau cuma mau tanya aku di apartemen tidak?" Baekhyun mendumel(?).

"Sehun kenapa?" Chanyeol penasaran.

"Tidak tahu." Baekhyun menggidikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan. Aku frustasi saat kumau _keluar_ tiba-tiba harus berhenti, itu menyakitkan." Adu Chanyeol.

" _Aigoo, daddy_ ku kesakitan. Apa yang harus _mommy_ lakukan supaya _daddy_ tidak merasa sakit lagi." Baekhyun mengusap pipi Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah imutnya.

"Hmmm, mendesah lebih keras?"

"Baiklah diterima, buat _mommy keluar daddy_." Chanyeol yang gemas dengan tingkah Baekhyun memacu gerakannya lebih cepat dari sebelum.

" _Dad,_ cium." Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya.

"Permintaan diterima, di mana aku harus menciummu, _mom_?"

"Dahi."

CUP

"Mata." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

CUP CUP

"Hidung." Membuka mata, melihat wajah Chanyeol yang mendekat.

CUP

"Hihihi, pipi."

CUP CUP

"Hihihi, bibir."

CUP

Bukan sebuah ciuman, lumatan Chanyeol berikan saat kata 'bibir' meluncur mulus keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Mencintai Baekhyun memang menyenangkan. Ia akan selalu memperjuangkan Baekhyun walaupun orang tuanya tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, apapun akan ia terjang semua halangan yang menghalanginya untuk bersatu dengan Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, ia raih penis mungil kekasihnya lalu mengurutnya pelan. Berharap ia memberikan kepuasan berlipat pada Baekhyun dengan tindakannya itu. Baekhyun memukul pelan dadanya, isyarat bahwa Baekhyun mulai kehabisan nafas. Chanyeol melepaskan lumatannya. Baekhyun mendesah keras saat dirinya sampai. Chanyeol yang mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang sedang terbang pasca _organisme_ membuat ia semangat menyusul Baekhyun. Ia menyurukkan kepalanya ke leher Baekhyun dan menggeram pelan, penisnya ia lesakan lebih dalam dan sampailah ia pada _organisme._

"Jangan membuat tanda di leherku, Chan. Ingat besok kita masih harus bersekolah." Peringat Baekhyun saat ia merasa Chanyeol menjilati lehernya.

"Iya sayang, aku tahu." Mengangguk pelan, "Sebagai gantinya, biarkan Yoellie junior menetap di lubangmu, ia kedingan dan lubang hangatmu adalah rumah yang pas untuk menghangatkannya."

"Okay, aku ijinkan. Asal tidak ada ronde berikutnya."

"Baik, _mom_. _Daddy_ mencintai _mommy_."

" _Nado, nado saranghae, dad."_ Baekhyun bergerak tidak nyaman, "Ngomong-ngomong, tubuh _daddy_ berat. Bisa menyingkir tidak?" Chanyeol segera pindah ke samping dan memeluk erat Baekhyun.

" _Mom_ , _me time_." Chanyeol menatap kedua mata bening Baekhyun penuh harap. "Ayolah, Baek. _Please.."_ Chanyeol merajuk.

Baekhyun menghela nafas melihat mata Chanyeol penuh dengan permohonan, "Baiklah, bayi besarku."

"Yeay, _gomawo_ Baekkie." Chanyeol merundukan kepalanya mendekati dada Baekhyun. Bibirnya menggapai _nipple_ Baekhyun kemudian mengemutnya sambil memejamkan mata. Melepaskan sebentar, "Baek, puk puk," kemudian kembali mengemutnya.

Baekhyun yang gemas mencubit pipi Chanyeol dan mengelus kepalanya perlahan.

"Aku heran, Chanyeol kau sudah besar. Sudah membobolku berkali-kali, tetapi kau masih suka menyusu padaku. Padahal aku tidak menghasilkan susu, _nipple_ ku berkali-kali kau emut juga tidak akan keluar susu. Kenapa kau menyukai _me time_ mu?" Baekhyun frontal.

"Aku suka _nipple_ mu Baek, mereka imut. Jadi gemas ingin menggigitnya."

PUK

Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol, "Sakit, sayang."

"Awas kalau kau menggigitnya. Aku gigit kuping _yoda_ mu." Kembali mengelus rambut Chanyeol. Chanyeol menikmati elusan tangan Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan menyusu lagi.

Baekhyun merasa mengantuk, tanpa menghentikan elusannya ia memejamkan matanya.

TING TONG TING TONG

Bunyi bel yang berulang-ulang membuat mereka saling berpandangan. Baekhyun yang menyadari ada tamu yang berkunjung ke apartemennya segera melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan bangun dari ranjangnya.

"Auch, sshhtt."

"Astaga, sayang. Kau terlalu buru-buru hingga kau lupa kita masih menyatu. Apa 'itu' sakit?" Chanyeol tidak tega melihat kekasihnya meringis.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Chanyeol. Boleh minta tolong, ambilkan pakaianku di lemari." Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengambilkan _hoddie_ kebesaran favorite Baekhyun dan sebuah celana dalam.

"Kakimu Baek!" Chanyeol menunduk memakaikan celana dalam pada Baekhyun, "Aku bisa memakainya sendiri, Chan."

"Tidak, biarkan aku melakukannya." Baekhyun hanya terdiam mematuhi perintah kekasih tingginya.

"Berdiri!" Ia berdiri, Chanyeol menaikan celananya. Setelah terpasang sempurna Chanyeol mengecup cepat kejantanan Baekhyun yang terhalang celana dalam. "Chanyeool!" Rajuk Baekhyun.

"Apa sayang?" Chanyeol berdiri, mengambil _hoddie_ Baekhyun yang tersampir di bahu dan memakaikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku malu." Baekhyun menutupi muka dengan kedua tangan.

Chanyeol memeluknya, "Kenapa malu, ini aku Chanyeol, bukan orang lain. Jadi kau tidak perlu malu. Sudah sana kau bukakan pintunya, sepertinya tamumu bukan orang yang sabar. Aku mandi dulu."

CUP

Chanyeol dengan tubuh masih telanjang berjalan ke kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun keluar kamarnya dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu tidak diundangnya.

TING TONG

Ketika pintu terbuka, wajah datar Sehun menyambutnya. Ternyata Sehun, pantas saja bel apartemennya dibunyikan berulang-ulang.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Baekhyun datar.

"Hanya berkunjung. Apa itu mengganggumu?" Sehun tetap datar.

"Tentu saja tidak." Baekhyun ceria, "Jarang sekali kau mengunjungi apartemenku. Ayo masuk!"

Baekhyun membukakan pintu lebar-lebar, membiarkan Sehun memasuki apartermennya lalu menutup kembali pintu setelah mereka berada dalam apartermen.

"Ada apa? Kau kabur dari rumah karena Jongin menyakitimu lagi?" Tebak Baekhyun ngawur.

"Tidak, aku dan dia baru makan malam bersama dengan keluargaku dan keluarganya." Sehun mendudukkan diri di sofa.

Baekhyun ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun, "lalu tujuanmu kemari ada keperluan apa? Di mana Jongin? Seharusnya kau bersamanya, kan?"

Sehun memandang Baekhyun agak jengkel, "Beginikah kau menerima tamumu? Tidak adakah tawaran minum atau makanan begitu?"

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang baru selesai makan malam, masih muat kah perutmu menampung minuman?" Baekhyun memutar mata.

"Hanya minuman saja Baekkie- _ya_ , bahkan makan dua porsi nasipun aku masih sanggup menghabiskannya." Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa, merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponsel berniat memberi kabar pada Jongin kalau dia pulang agak malam karena dia sekarang sedang di rumah Baekhyun.

"Yaudah iya-iya. Kau tunggu sebentar aku buatkan kau minuman." Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya di sofa berjalan ke arah dapur. _Sepertinya jus jeruk kemasanku masih ada. Itu saja, lebih praktis._

"Hmm," anggukan Sehun Baekhyun hiraukan.

 **JONGIN**

 **Hari ini aku pulang terlambat, aku mampir sebentar di rumah Baekhyun..**

 **8.58 PM**

Sehun tidak peduli pesannya dibaca atau tidak yang penting dirinya sudah bilang. Ia juga tidak mengharapkan Jongin membalas pesannya.

"Ini minumnya," _orange_ jus yang diletakkan Baekhyun di meja di hadapannya mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel yang digenggamnya.

"Terima kasih, ngomong-omong di mana kekasih tiangmu?" Sehun mengantongi ponsel kembali di saku celana, mengambil minuman kemudian menyeruputnya sampai habis.

"Kau kesini tadi tidak berjalan kaki kan?" Baekhyun tidak menyangka Sehun sehaus itu. Sehun menggeleng, "tentu saja tidak, kau gila. Mana kuat kakiku berjalan jauh, aku naik taksi kemari." Sehun menaruh gelas minumannya di meja.

"Ouh, okay. Bagaimana makan malammu bersama calon mertuamu?" Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Sehun meraih remot tv dan menyalakan tv untuk menciptakan sedikit kebisingan di apartemennya.

"Aish, kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku BaekBaek." Sehun mendengus sebal pertanyaannya tadi diabaikan pria mungil di sampingnya. "Pertanyaan mana?" Baekhyun fokus menonton acara tv yang sedang populer belakangan ini.

"Kekasih tiangmu kemana?"

Baru saja Baekhyun akan menjawabnya, yang ditanya sudah duduk di samping Baekhyun, "Ini orangnya, Hunnie." Baekhyun menoleh menghadap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis, memeluk erat tangan Chanyeol. "Hai, Sehun. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

"Kabarku baik, hyung. Baru saja aku makan malam, aku kekenyangan sekarang." Sehun menjawab bertanyaan Chanyeol tanpa beban. Tetapi Chanyeol menyadari ada raut sendu di matanya.

"Terus ada apa kau datang kemari Sehunnie?" Chanyeol tidak ingin menanyakan apa yang ada dibenaknya yang akan membuat Sehun semakin sedih.

"Aku bosan di rumah sendirian, jadi aku ingin mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan. Tetapi ternyata Baekhyun sedang bersamamu _hyung_ akhirnya aku kesini saja mengganggu kegiatan kalian," senyum jahil Sehun keluar.

"Yakk, kau kesini hanya untuk mengganggu kami berdua, enyah saja dari sini." Baekhyun melempar bantal sofa ke arah Sehun, sayangnya Sehun menghindar sehingga bantal itu terlempar jauh mengenai pintu apartemennya dan berakhir jatuh di dekat rak sepatu.

Sehun tertawa karena berhasil menjahili pasangan disampingnya. Melihat itu membuat Baekhyun senang karena setidaknya Sehun masih bisa tertawa walau cobaan hidupnya tidak seringan tawanya, tetapi Baekhyun yakin Sehun tegar menghadapinya, dia akan dengan senang hati membantu temannya tanpa perlu Sehun memintanya duluan. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka berdua. _Jongin, kau akan menyesal telah menyia-siakannya, aku berharap karma akan segera mendatangimu._

Getaran halus di sakunya menghentikan tawanya. Ia rogoh sakunya, mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang membuat Sehun merasa senang, ternyata Jongin tidak mengabaikan pesannya. Terburu-buru Sehun geser kunci layar pada ponsel, melihat pesannya dengan hati yang berdebar-debar

 **JONGIN**

 **Hari ini aku pulang terlambat, aku mampir sebentar di rumah Baekhyun..**

 **8.58 PM Baca**

 _ **Kau tidak pulangpun aku tidak peduli.**_

 _ **9.25 PM**_

Senyuman Sehun hilang. _Apa yang kau harapkan, Sehun? Dia membalasmu dengan kata yang manis? Jangan mimpi_.

Melihat Sehun yang kembali murung membuat Baekhyun khawatir, menoleh ke arah kekasih seolah bertanya kenapa melalui tatapannya yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan gelengan pelan. "Kau kenapa Sehun?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, Baek. Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, mengantongi kembali ponselnya, "maaf telah mengganggu kalian berdua, aku pulang, Baek, Chan _hyung_." Pamitnya memaksakan senyumnya.

"Ingin aku antar, Sehun?" Chanyeol menawarkan. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju dengan tawaran kekasihnya karena khawatir dengan perubahan suasana hati Sehun sejak membaca sesuatu di ponselnya tadi. "Tidak boleh menolak, ayo kami antar kau pulang." Baekhyun berdiri kemudian menyeret Sehun keluar Apartemen menuju di mana mobil Chanyeol terpakir diikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan di belakang mereka, tidak lupa menutup kembali pintu apartemen kekasihnya.

 **IDLY ^ₒ^ KaiHun ^ₒ^**

Sehun berbicara pada Baekhyun setelah ia turun dari mobil Chanyeol, "terima kasih sudah mengantarku, maaf tidak bisa membawa kalian masuk karena sudah malam, aku tidak ingin membuat Jongin marah."

Baekhyun yang ikut turunpun memeluk Sehun sebentar, "tidak apa-apa, Sehunnie. Lain kali kami akan mampir, jangan sedih kita harus berpisah disini. Kita masih bisa bertemu besok di kelas, _okay!_ " Dengan riangnya Baekhyun menghibur Sehun, "Kami pulang dulu ya, sampai jumpa besok," melepas pelukannya kemudian memasuki mobil kekasih tiangnya, "Mimpi indah, Sehuuuunnn…" Teriak Baekhyun menyembulkan kepala keluar dari jendela mobil. "KAU JUGAAAA…" Sehun membalas teriakkannya sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya.

Setelah mobil Chanyeol menghilang ditikungan, rasa sendu itu kembali lagi. Sehun membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya dan Jongin. Lampu yang mati menandakan Jongin belum kembali sejak mereka berpisah setelah acara makan malam tadi. Sehun menghela nafas, meskipun dia mencoba sekuat yang dia bisa untuk tidak mengakhawatirkan pemuda yang dicintainya, nyatanya dirinya tetap khawatir. Sebenarnya Jongin pergi kemana?

 **TBC**

 **Hai hai, ada yang masih nungguin ff ini?**

 **Udah luamaa banget aku nda nulis, mungkin ini akan memaksa banget gituu, palagi bahasanya aduhh berasa ancur, maaf yaa hehe:v**

 **Kurasa ini bakal banyak chapter, nda bisa kalau cuma 5 chapter..**

 **Maafnya kalo ini hancur banget, aku bingung, tidak bisa berkata-kata..**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa…**


End file.
